Red Bulborb
Red Bulborbs are among the most well-known enemies in the Pikmin games and are often just as much a staple for the games as Pikmin themselves. They were originally known as Spotty Bulborbs until various other subspecies, all with spots, were discovered in Pikmin 2. It seems that the young Red Bulborb is the favored host of the parasitic Pikmin known as Bulbmin. This type of Pikmin appears to control its host, causing the animal to behave less like a Bulborb and more like a Pikmin, following a Captain (which is naturally an older Bulbmin) and predating in packs. Red Bulborbs are not observed at the two stages of development displayed by Bulbmin (between Bulborb Larva and their full size) anywhere else in-game (unlike the Spotty Bulbear and Emperor Bulblax), so it is unknown whether Bulbmin are a common stage in Red Bulborb development or not, as symbiotic cooperation from the parasite would give this slightly weaker form of Grub-dog an advantage in the subterranean environment that all stages of the Red Bulborb species are found in. The best known form, the large adults, also venture to the surface. Most have a very slow reaction time when attacked. If rushed by a large enough force, they can be overcome before they can counterattack. It is also true that throwing numerous Purple Pikmin will work exceedingly well in defeating it without fail. Their mouths are large enough to be able to gobble up as many as five Pikmin with one bite, so attacking from behind is recommended for the best results. Bulborbs in general are surprisingly apathetic creatures and won't arise from their sleep even if one of their own is under attack. That being said, however, Dwarf Bulborbs in Pikmin will let out a screech when agitated, awaking any nearby Bulborbs. This does not happen in Pikmin 2. Ship Log Note that there is only one entry for the similar species in the game. "The most plentiful species on the planet, they are quite ferocious despite their appearance, using their massive jaws to swallow Pikmin whole. Frontal assaults result in disaster; attacks from behind are more successful. Attacking their legs is also effective." Brawl Trophy "A creature whose Japanese name translates as "spotted crimson bug-eye." These bulky nocturnal animals have white-and-red-flecked rumps that resemble strawberries. Red bulborbs sleep in the day and wake in the evening to feed on small animals. Several colors of Bulborb subspecies have been discovered--their classification is a hot subject for scholars." How to Defeat ''Pikmin'' Swarm it from the back with a large group of 50 or so Pikmin, preferably reds for their high attack power, and it'll die. If only a few Pikmin are available, repeatedly throw Pikmin onto the Bulborb's back and retreat if it starts charging at them. When it goes back to sleep, toss more Pikmin on its back. Note that a glitch exists when the Bulborb moves in to attack that renders it invincible. Unless it's at very low health, expect some Pikmin to be devoured. With a large enough Pikmin group this shouldn't be a problem, though. If Bomb Rocks are used, the Bulborb will die with two or three blasts. ''Pikmin 2'' Rather than swarming it, try continuously tossing Pikmin onto its back, even if some are shaken off. A few purple Pikmin can cause serious damage, especially if they stun the Bulborb. If it is accidentally awakened it before attacking with Pikmin, run away until it turns around, then make a pass at it. Gallery File:NPC Red Bulborb.jpg|Artwork of a Red Bulborb from Pikmin. Image:Bulborb Clay.jpg|Promotional artwork for Pikmin 2, showing a bulborb tussling with some pikmin. Image:Red_Bulborb.jpg|A Red Bulborb, asleep. Image:Brawl_Bulborb.PNG|A Red Bulborb, as it appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Bulborb Fight.jpg|Olimar and his pikmin fighting a bulborb in Pikmin 100i.jpg|A Red Bulborb being carried off in the Pikmin Beta. Trivia *Along with Olimar, the Pikmin and Louie, the Red Bulborb is available as a plush toy, along with being a secret figurine in the first volume of Pikmin Figures. *The Red Bulborb's japanese name litterally translates to "spotted crimson bug-eye". *The Red Bulborb's scientific name translates to "eye kageyamii red". *On the title screen of Pikmin 2, pressing and holding the X button will summon a Red Bulborb onto the screen. The player can control it by using the C stick and can eat Pikmin using the Z button. See also *Spotty Bulbear *Hairy Bulborb *Orange Bulborb *Dwarf Red Bulborb Category:Pikmin 2 enemies Category:Pikmin 1 enemies